Sweet Dreams
by madeleinepaige
Summary: Set post 5X21, Regina faces the prospect of a life without Robin whilst facing the consequences of keeping a secret
1. Chapter 1

_Set post 5X21 Regina faces the prospect of Robin being gone whilst carrying around a burdening secret_

 _Sweet Dreams_

 **Chapter 1**

Her gaze never leaves the coffin, the one that's covered with his beloved gold tipped arrows ( a present _she'd_ given him.) Why was life so cruel? Was this her karma, her fate? Was she destined to pay for all the lives she stole? Regina keeps up her wall, determined not to crack and shatter here. Not in front of the Charmings, in front of Henry. Her sweet Henry. The whole situation felt so cruelly familiar, she'd been here before. Daniel. But this was different. She had a future mapped out with her _'thief'_ , she was his future, a future that thanks to Hades was no longer possible. Her happiness was no longer possible. The guilt she felt as she watched Roland, bewildered, confused and innocent, place down his rose, nearly cracked her mask. She was the reason Robin's body now lay in that box. If for once he hadn't protected her, saved her like the damsel in distress she was, he'd still be alive. Robin would be able to wrap his protective arms around her waist, whisper sweet nothings in her ear as his unshaved jaw gently scratched at her cheek. She'd be able to watch the interaction of father and son as Roland's legs fly through the air followed by the distinct squealing of a child who feels safe and whose only hero was his father. She'd be able to admire the change of him fathering a daughter, the rough and tumble with Roland being exchanged for lullabies and a need to protect his little princess. She'd still be able to watch Henry mature under the watchful guidance of a positive male role model, the father figure he always craved. But the thing that hurt the most, the one thing that was destroying every beautiful memory she shared with her soulmate. Her secret. A secret that she had kept out of shock, disbelief and the need for the moment to be right. She'd nearly shared it before they embarked on the trip to hell, but it was far too important to be contaminated by that catastrophe. The irony in that would have bruised her heart if it hadn't already been ripped out and destroyed with her love. He'd been contaminated by the darkness. A rogue mission to save Hook and Robin took the fall. Robin always took the fall. All because he loved her, he was in love with her. At the thought a lone tear trickles down her cheek, too paralysed by her own thoughts and need to be in control she allows it to fall. They'd never even got the chance to share ' I love you.' She knew he loved her and she was certain he knew of how she felt about him. But not being able to have said those words to him was a thought that nearly killed her. The muffled distress of Roland instinctively attracted her attention. She'd developed a maternal relationship with this boy, his boy. Regina needn't have considered the decision to stay within the boy's life. As far as she was concerned, Roland was her own. He always would be. Robin would have wanted that. Regina knew however she wasn't the best thing for him today, not when she had to say goodbye. Hence Little John and the merry men taking guardianship of the smallest merry man. But as she heard the little boy's distress her, she couldn't help but want to rush over and protect him. She wanted more than anything to scoop him up, pepper his head with kisses and take away all the pain. She tried her best to catch Roland's gaze, giving him a look of reassurance despite her tear stained eyes, that she would protect him. As Roland appeared to settle in Little John's arms, her attention easily fell back to her secret. Her gaze fell down towards her hands which had settled comfortably in front of her stomach. A tear that had been threatening to fall landed upon her hands. The sadness was overwhelming. It was all consuming. But she couldn't let it be. She was a mother and she knew Robin would want her to be there for his children. But that didn't stop how much it hurt to not have him here beside her ever again.

Her cloak had been an easy choice. If Robin had been denied the right of knowing then why should others know. It wasn't noticeable, but to Regina it was the last thing she had of him and today was a day where the unwanted focus was on her. She wrapped herself up in a need to protect and hide. The maternal instinct she'd always had since the day she took Henry into her arms had been heightened and now more than ever she would be the mother they would all need. After all she'd have to be mother and father. She wasn't ready for people to feel sorry for her, to pity her. It was hard enough already. It was tough enough at the funeral, but it was a label that would now follow her around forever. She wanted to be happy, she wanted to have shared in the shock in the acceptance of their true love. The belief that it would appear, true love really can break any curse. The acknowledgement that Robin had fixed her, pieced back together the self inflicted destruction. But now she'd never have the chance. She'd never get to enjoy the one thing she now had. The one thing she'd always believed she'd denied herself of. However the miracle was now painful and not euphoric. She'd always believe she'd taken the one person away who should be here too. She felt responsible. A life of tragedy had left her accepting responsibility for the death of her soulmate, despite her situation being an example of her work towards her happy ending succeeding. She wasn't the person to drive the crystal towards Robin. She wasn't the one who inflicted magic upon the situation. She'd wanted to protect his daughter and in return he protected her. Before she could throw more blame at herself, she felt the gentle reassuring hand of her sister upon her shoulder. She finally had her sister. Why couldn't she have her soulmate and her sister? Regina was grateful for Zelena's presence even though she held the product of her soulmate swaddled in her arms, a painful reminder of everything Robin was to miss out on. But there was a certainty, an underlying promise, yet unspoken, between the two sisters. Robin's little girl would always be loved and would always know what a hero her daddy was, her daddy being the knight in shining armour that saved her from the hands of the god of the underworld. From Hades. Therefore it only seemed fitting that she would be honoured to carry his name. They'd decided to change the spelling, after all she would be her own person and shouldn't have to live in her father's shadow entirely. Regina made a promise to herself that however painful she would always be Auntie Regina for little Robyn, she would be there for everything that was to come, everything that little girl would ever have to deal with. She promised to always talk of her father. She promised to do everything that Robin would have wanted for his little girl. Most of all she would allow Zelena to be the mother figure within Robyn's life, but if darkness ever tempted her again, Regina would be there to end it in a second.

As they all gradually began to leave the graveside, Regina turned to find Henry. He'd been stood with Emma for the whole day. Regina couldn't have been more grateful at this moment in time,for the day Henry had decided to go off and find his birth mother. Emma had been a rock today, she had her own grief to deal with and yet she understood that Regina needed her to be there for Henry. But now Emma could sense Regina's need to comfort her son, she promised herself she wouldn't shut him out this time. She wouldn't make him feel worthless, that she didn't love him. He may be that much older and understand the significance of his mother losing her soulmate, that didn't mean he didn't need his mother to hold him while he cried. Regina could read her son's expression like a book, there was no need for decoding. She instinctively wrapped her arms around her son, whilst Zelena and Robyn stood by as a reassuring presence. Henry instantly broke down in her arms. She allowed herself to be vulnerable in front of Henry, over the years they'd really built upon their relationship and she wanted him to be able to trust her for him to tell her exactly how he was feeling.

"It's all so unfair mom"

"I know Henry" was all Regina could say, she kissed his head and held him tighter before stopping and turning to face him.

"He'd be so proud of you today, how brave you're being. I know you really cared about him, he cared about you just as much. You were like a son to him"

"And a big brother to Roland… he's got nobody." Henry was breaking down, Regina had never seen her son so broken.

"NO!" she replied abruptly. "He's got us, he will always have us. He'll always need his big brother, who else is going to teach him how to shoot an arrow."

Regina's words were hinged with sadness but she wanted to acknowledge the impact Robin had, had on all of them and how it was important that he'd still want them to be together. A family, however broken that may be right now. Whilst mother and son embraced, the little bundle in Zelena's arms grizzled.

"He didn't even get to name his daughter" Henry so sweetly mumbles on his mother's shoulder, which makes her smile with how in tune they both are, both having asked themselves the same question today.

"I know he'd be honoured" Regina responds, her mind finally allowing herself to have a happy moment in remembering Robin, in remembering her through her beautiful niece. Henry's head snapped up.

"You've named her?"

"Zelena has, it's perfect" Regina reassured her son, "he'd approve." As he nestles his head back to her shoulder in much the same way he did as a baby, Zelena introduces cousins to one another properly.

"Henry meet Robyn."

They enter Granny's the room falling silent at their entrance, Henry can sense his mom's desire to be swallowed by the ground, for everyone's attention's to remain on one another. He reaches out for her hand and squeezes reassuringly because after today, after all of this they need each other. They have each other. Before Regina can quantify what her next move shall be Roland is suddenly in view, tear streamed face his little legs carrying himself towards her as he wraps his arms around her and cries. Regina instinctively picks him up and holds him tight as only a mother would, before taking him away from being made a spectacle she glances up to meet Little John's eyes, almost apologetic for not being able to keep the child within his grasp, knowing she was delicate, knowing she wasn't necessarily ready to look after Roland yet, but she gives them a look of gratitude and reassurance that she's ok, she'll protect him. They sit together in a booth, Regina and the boys. Henry sits protectively next to his mother whilst Roland is on her lap, her arms encasing him as he fiddles with her fingers that meet around his middle. Her chin rests upon his head before she places a delicate kiss upon it.

"Gina?" Roland's fragile voice, so quiet she nearly misses it.

"Yes my little knight"

"you're not going to leave me are you?" what's left of Regina's heart is nearly smeared across the floor. She wants to be able to tell him that, that's never going to happen but in a place like Storybrooke, uncertainty is the town's middle name. Instead she squeezes him tighter and responds with

"we aren't going anywhere" gesturing to Henry with her head. Roland doesn't smile, her sweet boy doesn't have one to give her. But he leans over to Henry, so that he can wrap an arm around each of them.

"And you have a little sister to protect now" Zelena adds to the conversation. She wants to make it clear that for whatever wrong she has done in the past, these people in front of her are her family and she will protect them.

Roland nudges back into Regina's lap becoming shy and uncertain.

"it's ok Roland" she tries to reassure him. He's having to deal with so much and yet being able to understand none of it. Daddy had told him of his little sister, he hadn't properly got to meet her yet and now felt as good a time as any.

"Can I hold her?" Roland whispered.

"Of course you can, big brothers don't need to ask" Zelena replied sweetly as Regina helped him up to sit round by her sister. She was grateful that her sister was taking responsibility of the mess. Of the situation she had created. Regina felt so conflicted, how could something so horrible have reached a moment so beautiful. But today had proven to her just how quickly circumstances can be altered and lives changed so she embraced it and knew that Robin more than anything wanted his children to be close. To always have one another.

She watched as Roland held his little sister, his eyes lighting up with that sparkle she had so missed today, knowing that this would be a picture that would soon be recreated. It scared her, but watching Roland interact with his baby sister gave her hope for the future. The reassurance that as tough as this whole thing was going to be and as much as she resented having to do this all on her own, she knew she'd have the boys. She'd always have the boys.

"What's sissy's name?" Roland asked sweetly.

"Robyn" Zelena replied proudly. She never thought she'd find the sight in front of her to be something so heart warming, who knew the wicked witch of the west had such a heart.

Roland hadn't yet responded and Regina knew he wasn't stupid or naive, he knew his sister had the same name as daddy. She was all ready to remove him from the situation, protect him at all costs when he simply replied.

"I will always look after you Bobbins, just like Henry will. We are your big brothers."

As if Regina couldn't have shed anymore tears today, she found herself swiftly wiping away a fresh stream. Roland had already asserted his protective role as big brother and given his baby sister a nickname he was comfortable with, a name they would now all adopt. As pride managed to overtake the feeling of grief, though be it a small moment, Robin's words of 'Who knew the queen had a soft spot for children' filtered through her mind. It was then that she knew she had to tell the boys of the impending arrival, that this was something they would all get through together and this news may be exactly what they all needed in order to carry on, in order to even begin to digest the loss of Robin.

As Henry took Roland to get a chocolate milkshake giving his mother a moment free from making sure they were both ok and whilst Zelena sat out the back trying to get little Robyn to drift off to sleep, Gold took his opportunity.

"Why are you here imp?" Regina didn't even look up. He was one of the last people she wanted to see today, a reminder of the evil magic could create. But equally with the history they shared, she knew if she looked him in the eyes she would break down once more.

"What if I told you there was a way to bring back your beloved _'Thief'_?" Regina's eye level shot up and a hand subtly came to rest upon her gently rounding stomach.

"Don't torture me like that. He's gone. We lost him."

"But what if he didn't have to be?" Gold's usual snarky, manipulative tone dropped. There was a genuine care within his words, Gold had always wanted what was best for Regina, he'd known her since he was a young girl, they had an understanding. His only condition being that happiness was to not be had at his expense.

"I don't want anything to do with your magic, magic is what caused me to lose Robin" Regina was fighting back tears.

"But it's the only thing that can bring him back."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been four weeks since Robin's funeral and the day that Gold had proposed his help. Regina had tried to put the thought out of her head. It was the one rule of magic, you can never bring somebody back from the dead. She didn't want to believe in hope. Not after every time she had before her whole world had come crashing down around her. She sat on the sofa in sweats, like she had done for weeks. No one had ever experienced Regina this broken. She was sat on the sofa cuddled up with Roland and the monkey she'd given him all that time ago, back in the Enchanted Forest. They were watching The Jungle Book, it was a film they'd all watched together, one of their first family play dates, one Robin had shown a great fondness to. She didn't want to keep torturing herself like this but it made her feel closer to him. She swept her hand gently through Roland's curls, brushing back his fringe in a soothing motion. Roland had a constant desire to be near Regina, the evident fear of losing her. He'd lost both his parents it was only natural and Regina obliged in caring for him. She loved him, it hurt more than anything to think too deeply about what this little boy had lost. He had become her little shadow, wherever she went he followed. He hadn't slept in the room that had only recently become his shortly before their trip to the underworld, for weeks. Regina was happy of the company, it was the moments where she was entirely alone that she cried, wept and allowed herself to indulge in the sadness. She'd been keeping her distance from Emma, with the reappearance of the pirate she couldn't help but feel anger. Why did Hook get to survive and not Robin? Why did the honourable, loyal, righteous father have to die when the pirate who'd done so much wrong within his life lived? Regina was really struggling and she didn't want to fall out with Emma, she knew it wasn't her fault but that didn't make her feel any better. Emma had understood and did her bit by keeping her schedule with Henry, which allowed for alone time with Roland. It was this time with Regina that Roland was really benefitting from. They'd talk about Robin together, as hard as it all was Roland needed to talk about his daddy. They'd even sat together whilst Roland drew pictures of his favourite memories, most involving his daddy flying him through the air or giving him a cuddle.

"Daddy gave the best hugs" Roland commented sweetly before latching on to Regina once more

"that he did" she replied squeezing him just that bit tighter, drawing comfort from this little boy in her arms.

On top of trying to manage her grief and care for the boys she was battling with pregnancy symptoms. The sudden persistent morning sickness had caught her off guard and it left her running from the couch one day, whilst she'd been sat listening to Roland. The whole experience had left Roland worried and she hadn't been able to validate his concern, that she really was ok. She wanted to tell the boys together and at the moment in time as much as she had wanted to tell them she wasn't ready. She was equally too scared something would go wrong. Her soulmate had already been taken away from her, what was to stop their baby being stolen from her too? But as the weeks had gone on, so had the growth of the tiny little ball of cells in her stomach. She'd reached just over 12 weeks. The safe point. She had no excuse and she was starting to struggle with the button on her sensible pant suits. She knew Henry was already suspicious of something, after all brothers do talk to one another. But she'd had the conversation with Henry when it was clear her relationship with Robin was to become serious, that she couldn't have children of her own. He would never suspect that she was pregnant. Regina was grateful as it had allowed her the time to process it all, which had been tough when looking after a teenager and a 6 year old whilst grieving the love of her life. But maybe the baby could signify a new start and find a way for them all to celebrate Robin. Roland would happily discuss Robin with her, but Henry definitely skirted around the topic. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk about him, he just didn't want to upset his mother. She knew Henry, she knew he was being protective of her. But it was time for her to be the one looking after him and he needed to desperately get to grips with the events. Regina had planned for Emma to bring Henry back early that evening so she could tell the boys together. She was sick of having this secret, scared to accept that Robin was really gone and she was to be doing this alone, but she'd been there with Henry and he was becoming a brilliant young man and she couldn't be more proud. So when the doorbell rang at 2pm that afternoon, she was a little more than shocked. She hadn't been up for visitors, the Charming's had popped by and Emma and Zelena but they had all given ample warning before turning up. Unexpected guests were definitely not what Regina was hoping for today, she'd been trying to build up the courage to admit the baby to the boys later on. She didn't need distractions. She didn't need a disaster. This better be good.

Regina untangled herself from Roland's grasp hoping he was engrossed enough with the movie for her to slip away but who was she kidding.

"Don't go"

"I'm just going to answer the door my little knight, i'll be back i promise" she kissed the crown of his head and pushed back his fringe lovingly before tucking him up again in all the blankets. Regina straightened herself out, trying to make herself appear some what presentable.

As she opened the door she did not expect the guest who appeared on the other side.

"Regina, please before you slam that door. Listen."

Gold. It was Gold. Why was he here again, why was he tormenting her? She needed to accept that Robin wasn't coming back. She needed closure. Why was Gold picking at a scab that she'd almost healed, well at least band aided for now. She was far from fixed.

"I know i'm the last person you want to see and believe me if I didn't think your happiness was important I wouldn't have thrown myself into the hands of the Evil Queen."

Regina scoffed at his reference to her past life. If that was how he thought he could get her to listen, he was wrong.

She went to shut the door in his face when the distinct pull of magic prevented her from doing so.

"Gold why are you doing this?"

"Let's just say a certain true love of mine has been doing some bed time reading, dearie"

"Belle" Regina had gone quiet. Why was Belle reading up on how Regina could have her happy ending?

Gold and Belle were expecting a baby and maybe a new lease at fatherhood was mellowing him.

"Someone told me once that villains don't get happy endings but as I am constantly reminded"

"Belle again" Regina commented, met with a nod from Gold

"you are no longer a villain"

"but I was once"

"and dare I say it you've done a lot of good since. You possessed the ability to wield light magic, that takes a lot more strength than using dark."

"Enough with the hope speeches Gold, what is in it for you? What do you get out of all of this?"

Regina analysed Gold's change in expression. She knew it! He was up to something. This wasn't just about helping her.

"I knew it! You can't ever just be selfless!"

"Ok, ok. So there may be something in it for me. But I do want to help you. I know you are with child."

Regina's gaze darted up to Gold before checking that Roland hadn't been within ear shot.

She quickly shut the door behind her before stepping out on to the porch.

"You are not getting anywhere near this baby. I would rather die than hand my child over to you" Regina shout whispered, as she finally experienced how much this baby meant to her.

"You don't have to worry there dearie"

"If you mutter a word of this to anyone, even the bookworm I'll rip your heart out and crush it myself."

Since Robin had died Regina had been battling with her darker impulses again, but it was all different this time. Her impulses were triggered by the need to protect and at that moment in time she felt vulnerable without Robin, she was the only one to protect their children and she'd do it at whatever cost.

"My lips are sealed. All I want is the Olympian Crystal."

"But that's no more. Hades used it." Regina's voice grew hoarse as the memory of Robin jumping in front of her was relived.

"Not entirely true. You see dearie, the crystal itself is left in limbo within it's victims body. It has trapped the soul within preventing it from moving on."

"Then surely we just need to remove the crystal" Regina almost laughed at her naivety.

"Not quite. Without the crystal the body moves on, it is no longer trapped in limbo"

"what is your point Gold" Regina couldn't take having to relive the ordeal.

She gently crossed her arms across her body, she felt weak and vulnerable and all she wanted was for Robin to be here, to tell Gold where to stick it and to wrap her within his arms and reassure her in the way only he would ever be able to manage.

"Regina, there is a way to save Robin. It's risky but if it works, you'll have him back"

"what would I have to do?"

"You must split your heart."

Regina scoffed, she'd had enough of this drivel and hope. She wasn't Snow, she wasn't David. Emma had even tried and she was the product of true love. How was this supposed to work for her. Gold could see her doubt and before she could get all self righteous or openly doubt herself he stepped in.

"Regina, you and Robin are soul mates. What you had is stronger than true love. Not only are your hearts matched but your souls were destined for one another. Your love will be powerful enough to transcend past death."

"I'm listening to the speech but I still don't see how I am meant to bring back Robin."

"You must offer up your heart to Robin's body once split, as soul mates his body should be connected to yours and instinctively accept the offering. As the body accepts the heart, I will be able to take the crystal. Because Robin will now bare half your heart he has a reason to live, he has the ability to live again."

"But what if it doesn't work?"

"It will work" Gold is quick to interject.

"You don't know that" Regina is fearful, she can't go through losing Robin all over again, she just can't.

"Regina, I'm not going to make you do this. But…don't they deserve their father"

Regina takes a strong intake of breath, Gold didn't just go there. He wasn't going to make her feel guilty for protecting their children, especially since he let his son go through a portal all by himself.

"Don't say another word"

"You of all people knows what it's like to lose a father, surely if there was a chance to rectify that you'd take it, for them."

She couldn't take it anymore she stormed back towards the door of the mansion before slamming it shut.

She was faced with a teary Roland,

"hey I told you i'd be back" she lifts him and can't help but revel in the moment his legs wrap around her waist and his head nestles onto her shoulder. It's in that moment that she realises Gold is right. There's a thought she never thought she'd have. She has to try and save Robin. She misses him, he's missing all these little moments. But most of all they're missing out on a father, one they so desperately need, one that went above and beyond to make them happy and keep them safe. She couldn't face the possibility of failing but she couldn't not try. She couldn't die knowing she'd never tried to save him. She wouldn't be able to look their baby in the eyes and tell them she had the opportunity for father and child to meet but she was too afraid to take it. It wasn't long before the doorbell rang again and Roland gave her a look that expressed every fear he had of losing her.

"That will be Henry"

"Henry's back tonight?" Roland managed a small smile, one that was becoming more frequent as the weeks progressed.

"He is, remember he was coming for dinner? That's why I made Lasagne and apple pie"

"not just because you wanted to spoil me?" Roland teases. There it is that dimpled smile and wit that she misses so much from Robin, but couldn't be more pleased that the smallest Locksley had inherited those genes.

"Nope, though with all this movie watching and cuddles I think i've done a pretty good job of that." She smiles before tickling him. They were slowly patching themselves up, it was clear something was missing but they had to power through.

"You coming with me to answer it?" Roland raced to the door

"Well I didn't realise it was a competition" Regina managed a light hearted giggle.

She observed the exchange between her sons as Roland welcomed him home, Henry soon scooping him up into a piggy back at the mention of them having been watching The Jungle Book.

"See Ro, just like Baloo and Mowgli"

"I'm mowgli" Roland screamed excitedly.

"Well I didn't think I'd be Mowgli he doesn't quite have the muscles for piggy backing Baloo" Henry teased. Regina couldn't be more grateful for Henry and everything he'd done for Roland. They needed each other.

"Do I smell Lasagne?" Henry commented giving his mom his butter wouldn't melt smile.

"It might be…if you boys go and clean yourselves up ready for dinner." After watching the boys interact she couldn't wait to tell them. This baby was so lucky to have them both to protect them. They'd all manage.

They sat down and the boys wolfed down their food, Regina wasn't feeling so hungry with all the sickness but she did her best to not arouse suspicion with the boys. But then again nothing gets passed Henry.

"Mom aren't you hungry?" Henry's words caught Roland's attention

"I just don't have much of an appetite"

"But Gina you won't grow up big and strong if you don't finish dinner" Regina had to almost laugh at her own words being used against her.

"Yeah mom, no dessert if you don't eat all of that up" Regina was done with the boys teasing.

"Alright you two troublemakers, enough with the ribbing. I don't see particularly clean plates on your side." Henry gave her a cheeky smile

"Here's the deal if you eat half we can all have some apple pie"

"Ok Henry, stop." Regina was done with the table games. Henry was worried by his mom's sudden change in mood. Damn mood swings and there ability to show up unannounced.

"Mom what's going on?"

"what do you mean?"

"well you definitely asked me home early for a reason, whats up?"

Roland knelt up on his chair taking in the exchange between mother and son.

"Ok so i did ask you home for a reason, I have some important news that you two should probably share in." Henry was confused. His mom had barely left the house in weeks, what news would she have to share. She couldn't be ill? Could she? Henry automatically thought the worst. Naturally.

"Henry you don't need to worry. I'm ok, I promise"

Henry visibly relaxed.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

Henry's eyes met hers with a watery haze.

"Your pregnant? But I thought you couldn't? Wait mom, Rob" Regina cut him off before things got emotional very quickly.

"I guess true love can break any curse" She wanted this to be a celebration, this was a new chapter and Robin would still be there in his own special way, his baby would be half of him.

"Your preg what?" Henry and Regina laughed as she opened her arms inviting him to come sit on her lap.

"I'm pregnant. It means that there's a little tiny baby growing in my tummy" Roland gasped sweetly before smothering her face in kisses.

"It means we are going to be big brother's Roland."

Roland puffed out his chest with pride and gave Regina the most Roland smile she had seen in weeks, dimples prominently on display. Roland sweetly reached down

"I will always look after you little baby, I'll protect you." Roland always surprised her, he was as caring as his daddy and she just knew that when this baby arrived that she'd have the best two little helpers/ big brothers she could ask for.

"Roland do you think it will be baby sister or brother?" Henry posed the question

"Brother! Girls are smelly!"

"hey, monkey Bobbins isn't smelly is she. You love her?" Regina gave him a tickle making him erupt in laughter.

"I do love her, I will always love her. But one smelly girl is enough" Roland said seriously making Regina and Henry laugh.

"Well I think it will be a little sister" Henry replied sweetly, "it would be cool to have a baby sister." Regina gave him a sweet smile and they shared in the acknowledgment mother and son. Henry was right a little princess to complete the brood would be perfect. A little girl that was half Robin and half herself with a dark mop of curly hair and a set of gorgeous blue eyes. Regina smiled with warmth at the thought.

Whilst Roland lost himself in babbling away to what he was adamant would be a baby brother, after all he had one baby sister it would be boring to have two, Henry broached the underlying conversation he needed to have with his mom.

"I know this is going to be hard and he doesn't get to see this" Regina looked towards Henry. His words just committed her more to pursuing Gold's plan.

"What if he did get to?" Regina broached the subject, careful to keep the conversation coded for the little ears on her lap.

"What do you mean mom?" Henry was nervous, what crazy idea had his mom had? He didn't want her heartbroken all over again, he couldn't bare to see her upset.

"Gold… your grandfather came round earlier" Regina began laughing at the sudden sensation of Roland tickling her tummy as he had a long in depth conversation with the baby.

"Wait grandpa wants to help?" Henry couldn't help the smile on his face.

"Henry I don't want you to get your hopes up. It might not work"

"But mom, if it works we get to be a family." Regina's gaze falls down to Roland. She so desperately wants this baby to meet their father. She wants to have this with Robin.

"I want that more than anything. I just"

"You have to try"

"I know, I couldn't live with myself if I hadn't even tried"

"what did Grandpa say you needed to do?"

"Henry" Regina warned, it was one thing even telling him, she refused to go into the details, she wanted to protect him from that.

"I'm not a kid anymore"

"You might not be, but there is still at least one set of little ears around" Regina tried to prevent an argument with Henry, luckily he replied with his infamous charm

"make that two pairs of little ears" Henry gestured towards the baby

"well I hope for their sake they aren't quite developed enough on the hearing front yet" Regina gestured towards Roland who was still animatedly chattering away.

"Call grandpa"

"I will. I promise I will."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

It had taken Regina almost a month to keep her promise to Henry, to contact Gold, to begin the process of saving Robin. Henry had gone all sulky teenager on her and the growing baby inside of her had been making their presence known, not exactly a winning combination for challenging the darkness. Her belly was now a small defined bump and there was no mistaking the reasoning. The Charming's were supportive and her sister was there for her whenever she needed a shoulder to cry on or an extra pair of hands with Roland when she was feeling rubbish. Emma however, had kept her distance, she felt guilty that Regina was even in this situation. If Emma had never brought back Marian/Zelena, if they'd never gone to the depths of hell, Robin and Regina would be together, Robin would be alive. They'd be making plans for the baby together, they'd be arguing over paint colours for the nursery and suggesting silly names. But Regina was building a stable environment for the boys, if only Robin was here to see how far she'd come. If he'd only been here to see how she hadn't given into her darkest impulses, that she hadn't incinerated the whole town or gone on 'Operation Vengeful' with the remaining support she had in the town. He'd have been proud of her. Regina was now just over 4 months pregnant, she'd had her first scan. She'd discovered the due date. She'd been through the first major milestone alone. As she held the sonogram picture in her hands she refrained from ripping it up. A part of her felt guilty that she got all of this with their child and Robin didn't. It was the photo of their unborn child that had triggered her to finally contact Gold. Henry had been right, they deserved this chance. She'd worked so hard for her happy ending, she needed to fight. She needed to save Robin. She'd dropped Roland off with Zelena, he was the only other person he was happy to be alone with. A thought that often left her uncomfortable, Robin was nearing giving Zelena a second chance but she was pretty sure he wouldn't have trusted her with his son. But Robin wasn't here now and she trusted Zelena. Regina was pretty sure the affection for going within Roland had something to do with the little gummy mouthed, strawberry blonde haired dimpled girl that was his baby sister. But it was a big deal Roland not being with Regina and it was something he needed to do, he needed to start being Roland again. Regina halted in the doorway turning back before she headed off, admiring the interaction of brother and sister, the last propulsion she needed in her quest to save Robin.

She hadn't told Henry, she didn't want him to worry and she knew her son well enough to know that he would want to help or at the very least be there. Regina needed no distractions, she also knew how vulnerable she would be in the presence of Robin again and she didn't need her son to see that. She didn't want to watch as Henry's eyes lit up with hope only to watch them crushed when it didn't work out in the way he had expected it to. And so that is how she found herself, alone in Gold's cabin where they had agreed to meet. Gold had assured her he would deal with the hard bits, obtaining Robin's body and organising the logistics. He'd even agreed to bringing Belle along with him, an assurance to Regina that he meant well and had no intention of her hurting any of them. He'd joked that if he even attempted to try anything she'd be able to sense it with her magic, which was a comfort to her. Regina had worn the black coat rimmed with fur, the coat she'd been wearing the last time she'd seen him. It had been a comfort blanket, the last thing he'd touched. She found herself fiddling with the tie around the middle, which now sweetly accentuated the bump that was protecting the innocent little life that was growing inside. She would never be ready to see Robin's body again. Not the way she remembered it. Not the way she'd left him. A cloud of magic delicately invaded and Gold appeared with Belle and Robin's body, which lay upon a made up bed in the corner of the room. Regina let out a shaken breath. Her hands grew tighter upon her coat tie as a lone tear trickled down her cheek.

"Shall we dear?" Gold asked calmly. He knew the best way to deal with Regina was to give her that slight push. If he let her consider all of this she would over think it, she would protect herself from the pain and walk away. Belle came around the other side of Regina giving her a typical Belle look of reassurance. Before thinking twice Regina reached into her chest, her face pursed with discomfort as she took her own heart out. She had a moment of doubt, it would be easy to simply end it all. She could crush it there and then. But then the thoughts of guilt crept up. Henry would never forgive her. She'd abandon Roland in the way he'd lost everyone he cared about and the baby… They wouldn't even get the chance to live.

Regina was quick to shake the thoughts away, her eyes drawn to the distinct redness of her heart. A heart that had once been to tainted with darkness. A heart, that once had evil running through it's very veins. She took a deep breath in before finally allowing herself to look up at Robin. He'd done this. He'd helped to repair her heart. He'd healed her. He was her second chance. Having had thoughts of self destruction, the image of Regina now was vastly different as she cradled her heart as though it were a child. This heart would save Robin, her love would be strong enough to bring him back to her. She had to protect that, that was something worth protecting. She didn't speak a word, instead she passed her heart over to Gold. Oh how the tides had changed, the dark one being given her heart. She watched as he split it, an action she wasn't able to perform on her own heart. He gave her back the two pieces. She gently pushed her half back in and she could feel her love for Robin beating stronger than ever. She was doing this. There was no turning back. She walked towards Robin, her body fighting back the uncontrollable sobbing as she watched his lifeless body.

"It will work Regina, you will have your Outlaw back." Gold wanted her to have the intimacy she required with bringing her soulmate to life, but also needed to be present to reclaim the Olympian Crystal. Regina took a moment as she ran her fingers through the all too familiar scruff of Robin's beard. She hadn't realised how much she'd missed that feeling. The feeling of the one person who can bring her true comfort, the person who believed in her through everything and despite everything. He was pretty special. The baby growing inside of her was proof of that, proof of the belief he had in her. The two possessing a love strong enough to have broken the curse she mustered upon her body.

Shakily, Regina positioned the heart above Robin's chest, turning to look towards Gold for assurance to carry on. Gold called on the magic he would need to steal the Crystal from the body as Regina pressed the heart in, in its rightful place. Regina gave a look to Gold that resembled that of young Baelfire as he jumped through the portal watching his father stand there not following. Gold almost considered Regina a daughter, he would not abandon her. She deserved more than the universe seemed to be giving her. It was with that look that he gave the signal and the process began. Regina offered up the heart to Robin's body gently pushing it towards it's rightful place, being firm enough to show her confidence in their love, but soft enough to ease the discomfort on his body. The body showed no resistance and it appeared that it was working, Regina didn't let herself revel in the feeling too much knowing all too well how quickly circumstance could change. Gold began his flow of magic, stealing the crystal as Robin's body dislodged it's claim upon his soul and body. At the exact moment the Crystal landed in Gold's hand, Regina had pushed the heart piece all the way into Robin's body. She closed her eyes at the silence. She held his hand needing to be close to him, that last time. She'd never had the chance before to say goodbye, Robin had instinctively jumped in front of her before they could even exchange a look let alone a word. But as she allowed her body to consume it's sadness and revel in the feeling of pity, the hand that lay placid within her own began to feel warm. Regina opened her eyes too scared to look at the body, instead staring down at her own lap, her focus remaining down as her mind started to place every possibility in her head. It was the gentle, all too familiar squeeze of her hand that caused her to look up. She was met with those gorgeous blue eyes and dimpled cheeks, the ones she swore she'd never be able to see again.

'Milady" was all Robin whispered hoarsely, the glint and cheek in his eyes that she'd missed and always loved about him on full show. How was it that even awoken from death he was still able to captivate her heart with his sheer warmth and show of love for her in one word.

"Thief" Regina whispered before leaning down to meet Robin's lips. His arms, though weak, wrapped around her body, her hands gripped the sides of his face.

"Next time you tell me you don't have a plan to get out, we are turning back" she whispered as their lips parted but foreheads remained in contact. Moments ago she had been swamped by grief and yet with the gentle squeeze of her hand from the one person she needed, the one person who was missing, she was back to exchanging flirty comments and adoring looks. But her words had, had a serious point. She wasn't going to let him put himself in danger again, he was to never put himself in the face of evil for her again.

"I shall be off then dearies. I told you it would work Regina" Gold and Belle disappeared in cloud of smoke.

"But how?" was Robin's first question in the moment they were alone.

"Shh, we can talk about that later. Right now I just need to know that it's really you"

Robin gave her another kiss upon the lips that had haunted him whilst his soul remained in limbo.

"I never thought I'd see you again. I thought I'd lost you again" Regina's words of honesty caused Robin to tuck the stray hair behind her ear, in the way he only did to reassure her.

"But we are here now and this, this is true." At those all too familiar words Regina's eyes grew wide. Their love was true, she knew that. She also had the proof of that growing inside her.

Robin hadn't had the chance to notice the little bump with Regina sat down on the side of the bed, his attention had solely been placed in the dark whiskey coloured eyes and plump lips he'd missed so much. But as she sat up in preparation to tell him, or try to tell him. It didn't really feel like the best time to tell him, but she needed to. Everyone else knew. He deserved to hear it from her, she wanted him to hear it from her. But before she could string the beginning sentence together, Robin gasped and his eyes glazed over with a combination of love and hot tears. Regina grew concerned, considered it to be some awful side effect, some horrible reversal of the events that had just ensued.

"Regina, are you…pregnant?" Regina was relieved that was all it was

"Yes" She replied with a look of love and euphoric happiness. She was finally getting to revel in the excitement of the baby. Of their baby, with Robin.

He cupped her cheek and captured her lips with his own once more.

"I guess you broke the curse" Regina flirted against the lips that were fighting to take control of her. Robin released an almost school boy squeal. Their lips parted and Robin placed his hand out against her stomach.

"How long?"

"Just over 4 months" Regina watched as Robin had done the maths

"I wanted to tell you, but it was a shock. I'm not meant to be able to have children, you know that. And then we had to go and follow Emma down to hell for…" Regina couldn't even say his name, even though she had her thief back, the pain was still all too real.

"Aren't many good opportunities between fighting dragons and facing Hades" Regina gave Robin a look that said it was too soon to mention that name, to reference everything that had happened.

"Regina, I would do it again if it meant you were safe. If it meant you and our children, our baby were safe" Robin confidently proclaimed as he caressed her belly and stared deeply into her soul.

She didn't want to argue with him not now, but she couldn't take the idea that he would die for her again. Robin could sense her doubt, the fear that she wasn't good enough for him. Not worthy of that kind of sacrifice.

"Regina" he took her hands within his own

"I love you. I should have told you earlier. I wish I had told you earlier. You are my future Regina, whatever is to come we will face together. Whether that's some hell beast, new villain or months of sleepless nights and dirty nappies. But I love you and don't ever doubt that for a moment"

"I never have, I love you too. Though you may have to take control on the dirty nappies, assert your manhood. It's only fair right? I'm carrying the baby for 9 months. After all I am a Queen." Regina teased, suddenly it felt like the planets were aligning again. She felt complete again. Happy. Most importantly she felt happy.

Regina so desperately wanted to get rid of the memories of the whole situation. She had used her magic to transport them back to the mansion. The boys were either at school or in the care of her sister in Roland's case which meant that Robin and Regina could have some much needed time to readjust.

"The boys not home?"

"Henry's at school and Roland's with my sister" Regina's confidence dwindled as she progressed with her answer.

"He's where?" Robin shouted back his eyebrows nearly hitting his hairline.

"She's not the same person Robin. He's safe" Regina took his hands within her own.

"How can you be so sure, she fell in love with the god of the underworld for god sake"

"who she killed to protect me" Regina stared deeply into Robin's eyes. She needed him to understand the significance of her sister's sacrifice.

"She's helped so much these past few months and she's allowed a relationship to form between Bobbins and Roland" Regina felt his hard shell of defiance begin to crack.

"Bobbins?" Robin gave a confused eyebrow that had Regina laughing, because of course he wouldn't have a clue who that was.

"Bobbins just so happens to be the nickname of that gorgeous blue eyed, strawberry blonde girl of yours" Robin let out a sweet exhale of breath. The thought of his two children together, despite his absence, despite all the family feuds of the past.

"Does she still not have a name then?" Robin asked laughing at the absurd name.

"Oh she has a name" Regina smiled warmly, as Robin's confusion grew.

"Zelena named her Robyn." Robin allowed the unshed tears to flow and Regina wiped them away with her thumb.

"Bobbins is the nickname Roland gave her to cope with his little sister having the same name as daddy, but I guess it's kind of stuck with all of us" Regina smiled.

"Thank you" Robin announced as he held her in a close embrace, readjusting as he remembered the little baby that was now sandwiched between them.

"for looking after them, for loving them. For following your instincts and trusting Zelena with my daughter"

"she's beautiful Robin and she's being well looked after. And don't you worry Auntie Regina spoils her rotten too" Regina wanted to reassure Robin that though his daughter was with Zelena, she hadn't turned her back on that little girl.

"Are they going to be able to cope with this?" Robin expressed his worst fears.

"It' going to be a shock but they've all missed you. We missed you. I know one little boy that will be beside himself with excitement. And you have Henry to thank for even being here."

Robin was almost offended for a second, as though he suddenly felt that Regina's love for him wasn't the reason he was back.

"Gold approached me with a way of saving you, but I was initially too scared to lose you again"

"but Henry convinced you"

"he's too wise for his own good sometimes." Regina and Robin shared a moment of realisation that, this little family they were discussing was all theirs. They were back together. Who knew that revenge didn't have to be in killing those that had wronged them. Happiness. Their happiness as a united family could be just as vengeful.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews and for embracing this story as much as you have! It seems i'm unable to respond to those reviews so if you ever wish to contact me - my twitter is madeleineepaige . I will be continuing with this story, there is still lots of story to be developed - especially since there is now an Outlaw Queen sized gap on the show. But for now here is Chapter 4, enjoy! Madeleine_

 **Chapter 4**

Regina found herself on the sofa, her body encased by Robin's as he lay his hands protectively across her bump. Her back lay pressed into his chest and the calming lull of his breathing grounded her in the moment. Robin was the one to break the silence.

"I can't forgive myself for leaving you. That you had to go through this on your own" Robin's caressing of her belly got firmer.

"But you're here now and we are going to do it together" Regina responded, not wanting Robin to blame himself, not wanting to dwell on everything that had previously occurred.

"What happened was all Hades. You were just being the honourable Robin of Locksley"

Robin dropped a kiss to the top of her head before finding light in a dark situation as always.

"I rather like it when you use my full title"

"Oh do you now, I was rather under the impression that you had a fondness for _thief"_

 _"_ it would seem _my majesty_ that I have been rumbled" the pair laughed like school children before stealing the others lips in a passionate kiss. They'd nearly never had this. If she hadn't been brave. If she had slammed the door in Gold's face at the beginning, they wouldn't be here together again.

"As much a I want stay here all day long, I think it's time we start putting this family back together again."

Robin's words just reminded her of how much she'd missed him. Robin was a natural born leader, he didn't over assert his authority, but he had been pretty handy when it came to keeping the boys in line and being the dominant male in the household. Regina sent her sister a text, Roland was to be the one to take this hardest and they needed to give him time to adjust. Zelena also had another little Locksley that hadn't long been introduced to their daddy before he was stolen from her, Robyn. Regina was certainly worried about how Roland would react, he'd only just started to properly understand that his daddy was now with his mummy, in a beautiful place in the sky. Robin could sense Regina's worry, her gaze had fixed upon the point of which the wall met the ceiling and the soothing movement of her thumb across his hand had since seized.

"I know this is going to be a lot for him" Robin broke the silence, his ability to be so in tune scared her, but equally reminded her of how much she'd missed him. How much she'd missed her soulmate.

"He'll be over the moon, but… He'd just started to properly grieve you. We both had." She wasn't sure whether it was her hormones or the emotional car crash that had been her life for the past few months, but Regina was completely succumbed by the sobbing once more.

"It's going to take a while for us to get back to normal. I understand that. I know how Roland took losing his mother and he was much younger then. But he had you this time. I'm so grateful he still had you." Robin's words are forced from a place of vulnerability. A place of darkness, as he tries to prepare himself for what his brain already knows, that Roland may reject him. He knew that they'd need time but they also needed each other.

Before the pair of them could become too lost in thought there was a sudden repetition of knocks at the door. Regina and Robin couldn't help but smile, only Roland ever banged the door like that.

"I think maybe you should wait here, just till i've told him" Regina suggests not wanting to step on Robin's parental toes, but Robin understands as much as it pains him not to rush off to the door, scoop Roland up into his arms and swing him around in the air before hanging him upside down whilst Roland erupts in a fit of giggles. Regina opens the door to Zelena, who definitely has a motherly glow despite the screaming baby in her arms and a rather sweaty Roland who has clearly had a lot of fun at Zelena's.

"Well I take it he kept you on your toes" Regina whispered just low enough for only Zelena to hear, they both shared a small giggle as they admired the little boy, who despite all the tragedy definitely hadn't lost his good hearted essence. Regina turned her attention to Roland before scooping him up in her arms, not wanting him to rush off and discover Robin just yet.

"You didn't wake up sissy with all that noisy banging now did you?" Regina gave the little boy in her arms a teasing look that still had an edge for him to gather that he was being reprimanded. Roland gave her one of his sheepish looks.

"Sorry Gina"

"I don't think it's me you need to apologise too"

"sorry Bobbins, sorry Zelena." Regina kissed the top of his head, he was a good kid. Zelena was really taken by Roland and the more time she spent with him, the more she could gather from his upbringing, the positive influence that Robin had, had on his life. The influence, love, support and lots of cuddles and kisses her own little Robyn would now get too. However Robyn was clearly having a tough morning, Zelena desperately tried to settle the little girl in her arms, she knew how important these next moments would be. She also knew how difficult it would be for Zelena to have this talk with Roland whilst a baby screamed along like a bad movie soundtrack. However Regina began to find the courage to explain to Roland the situation.

"Roland something really important has happened and I need you to listen to me"

Roland's whole face changed from sweet giggles as he tried to make funny faces toward his baby sister, to shock and worry.

"Baby is ok?" Regina didn't know whether she should find Roland's concern for his sibling in her tummy sweet or be worried to the extent his fear of losing people truly extended.

"The baby is fine Roland, me and the baby. You don't have to worry about us or Henry or anyone else for that matter…But there is" before Regina could truly get to the point of her discussion Robyn began hysterically screaming. The noise having escalated from a low grumble to high pitched screeching. Robin had been sat in the lounge listening to the discussion, but he couldn't bare to listen to how upset his little girl was. He headed into the hallway following his fatherly instincts and took his little girl from Zelena, who had no complaints as she watched him settle little Robyn. Well this wasn't exactly how she wanted Roland to find out.

"Papa?" Roland questioned, as his body began to shake. He gave a confused look to Regina as she squeezed him tighter, in hopes of protecting him from the shock.

"It's me, my boy. It's really me" Robin walked over towards Regina and Roland, holding baby Robyn. Roland backed off and he began to nestle in closer to Regina's chest, his head becoming buried in her neck.

"Roland, it's ok. I know this is a shock, but that really is daddy and he's not going anywhere"

"He's ok? He's going to look after us again?"

Regina's heart broke at the words of the little broken boy in her arms.

"I am bud, i'm back" Robin gave his little boy a watery smile. He couldn't believe how broken his little boy was because of him, because he jumped in front of Hades intended target.

Regina calmed Roland down in her arms as he experienced shock, relief and a buried excitement.

Her focus was only drawn away when she heard the sweet words Robin spoke to his little girl.

"Daddy's here, it's ok. I missed you peanut" Regina's heart swelled at her partner being reunited with his children, all three of them. Roland leaned over to get a better look at his baby sister in daddy's arms.

"She's _my_ baby sister" Roland said rather possessively as he tried to introduce Robyn to their daddy. Robin couldn't have been more proud of him, they'd all worried what this would do to him, how he'd react to the baby that hadn't come from mummy's or Regina's tummy. But he was turning into the best big brother any of them could have asked him to be. But then again Roland was always full of surprises.

"Robin would you like to have her this evening?" Zelena who had been a bystander until this point surprised them all.

"Sissy can have a sleepover at our house!" Roland got very excited, so excited that Regina decided she should put him down before she got elbowed in the face. Roland was now practically throwing himself at Zelena with excitement. Robin was a little reserved, everything today had all happened so quickly. Was he ready for all this? Was Roland ready to properly share him? He'd been to hell, he'd barely been reunited with Roland when all of this occurred. Regina came to his aid, she placed her hand soothingly on his lower back as she gently tickled the little girl in his arms's belly.

"You can do this" she could sense all of Robin's blame, all his worries, his fears in that single moment.

"But what about Ro?"

"I'll be here, so will Henry. If you need time alone with either of them they'll be more than enough extra pairs of hands" she reassured him. She would never make him choose between his children, especially after they'd just lost him.

"But you need to take it easy, you've got to look after yourself. You've got a special little person of your own to look after till I can too" Regina smiled brightly. Why was he so generous. Here she was trying to reassure him that whatever happened she was there and that it was ok for him to feel overwhelmed and conflicted and he starts worrying about her.

"We'll be fine, now stop worrying." She caressed his cheek before kissing those lips once more, the ones she had missed terribly.

"Ok Ro, sleepover with sissy it is" He flashed Zelena a grateful smile, maybe Regina had been right to trust her. His little girl was in his arms safe and well and it was clear that Zelena loved her.

Robin walked into the lounge with Roland and baby peanut, she'd always be his little peanut.

Regina held back to be sure her sister was settled on this evenings agreement.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?"

"Regina, she's with her daddy and her favourite auntie I couldn't trust two people more with her life. I'll miss her, but she needs her daddy too. Did you ever think I'd be saying that?" The two sisters laughed

"We will always look after her you know that, but I am glad you stepped up. Everyone deserves the love of a child if they want it. She's precious Zelena, you have a chance to right everything our mother ever did. You have a chance to be the mother you always longed for" Zelena instantly wrapped her sister tightly into a hug. They'd finally found one another. They'd always needed one another. Zelena then left leaving this broken family to begin to mend themselves.

Regina walked in to the lounge to find Roland sat on one of Robin's knees whilst baby Robyn was in the crook of the opposite arm. This is how it always should have been. They had been on their way to being a family. Regina hadn't noticed Henry's arrival until she felt the sudden wrapping of his arms around her waist.

"You went to Grandpa!" Regina had never seen Henry so happy.

"I did my little prince. And it worked"

"I never doubted that it wouldn't. Your soul mates and true love is the most powerful magic of all"

"maybe I do need to take that storybook of yours away, it's filling your head with fairytales" Regina laughed before embracing the hug between mother and son. She took note of Henry gently caressing her belly in acknowledgement of the baby brother or sister that was to be the next thing to shake their worlds.

"You know he's been waiting for you" Regina could sense her son's apprehension to invade on the reunion in the lounge. Henry looked up towards her searching for approval in her eyes. The eyes that looked back at her were full of brewing tears. Henry had, had so many people he loved taken from him, for one of them to come back to him was a first. Regina held back as she watched Henry race in and give Robin a hug that would only be reciprocated by father and son. Roland had been sat with his baby sister in his arms. Regina was careful not to ruin the moment but sensed that maybe little Robyn had,had enough of brother and sister bonding and she could sense Roland becoming distracted by an emotional Henry and Robin.

"Hey, it's ok Henry" Robin tried to calm Henry down. He'd have always considered their relationship close, but he hadn't appreciated how close or how much his fondness for Henry was reciprocated until this moment.

"Don't ever leave us again" was all Henry could manage as he tried to steady his breathing.

"I'm here as long as you'll have me"

"Robin are you stupid!"

"Henry!" Regina gently reprimanded swaying gently as she watched little Robyn's eyelids flutter shut.

"WE are a family. I can't have another member of my family leave again, I just can't" Regina watched as Robin reassured her son, she was so grateful that Henry finally had the father figure in his life he had always craved.

"and families get through things together, that's why I'm not going anywhere" Robin reassured

"you better not _thief"_ Regina shot in flirtatiously, but her words were undercut with an unspoken warning to Robin. She couldn't go through this again. She wouldn't go through this again. It had been decided that they needed some family time, all four of them (after all it wouldn't be long till they became five.) The boys ran off to decide on a movie they could sit and watch whilst the grown ups prepared some hot cocoa and cinnamon as well as some popcorn.

Regina still held a sleeping Robyn, who had fallen asleep clenching Regina's shirt.

"I can't believe this will be us in a few months" Robin commented as he stirred the warming milk and cocoa in the saucepan.

"I was so scared when I found out. I wanted to tell you more than anything but there hadn't been a moment to. I had barely gotten my head round it and then the trip to hell happened and"

"Hey,shh" Robin wrapped his arms around Regina and his little girl, placing a sweet kiss to her temple.

"She's pretty content" Robin commented at how attached Robyn was to Regina

"well can you blame her" Regina teased

"I agree Peanut, it's pretty hard not to crave the attention of Regina Mills" Robin teased back gently caressing her little cheek with his index finger.

"So peanut is sticking I take it?" Regina referred to the name he'd only ever used with her for the then unnamed or newly born Robyn.

"It just makes her feel more like she's mine, like we have a connection that isn't shared by everyone else"

"I get that it's going to take a while for you to get used to her name"

"I'm honoured" Robin cut in, he didn't want to come across as ungrateful

"But it's going to take some adjusting. For the record peanut is pretty perfect" Regina smiled up from a sleeping Robyn.

Robin turned back to give the cocoa one last stir before pouring it into glasses.

"I wonder what we'll have" he pondered his back to her, afraid to see what her reaction may be.

"I don't care as long as they're healthy" Regina replied, because honestly she felt greedy to request a boy or a girl. She wasn't meant to have children that on it's own was a blessing.

"Are we able to find out?" Robin asked, he was completely taken by the news of his unborn child and Regina loved Robin most when he was in father mode. It was even more special that he was in father mode for _their_ child.

"Technically we can yes"

Regina wasn't sure if she wanted to know

"But you don't want to?" Robin could read her like a book

"It's not that I don't. I guess I didn't want to think too deeply about any of it. It's different now you're here. Now it's the both of us" Robin pulled her closer, his arm wrapping around her shoulder as she leaned her head upon his shoulder.

"But I guess it would be nice to know whether they'll be an extra little brother or sister running around the place for the kids…Roland was pretty adamant it better be a boy. Girls are smelly, apparently and 1 sister is more than enough" Regina revelled in telling Robin the story of the day she'd told the boys of the pregnancy. These were the moments she had missed. Sharing their days. Sharing stories. Reliving Roland's quirky imagination at the end of the day, wrapped up in one another beneath the covers of Regina's bed. _Their_ bed.

Robin laughed, knowing his son all too well.

"But he was very excited about the baby when I told them. He talked for hours to my belly" Regina commented, trying to assure Robin that she didn't think they had to be worried about the boys reactions, especially Roland.

"I think I would like to know… the gender that is" Robin perked up sheepishly. Regina lifted her head, her face for the first time in a long time full of complete contentment.

"Then we will, we can at the next appointment" she kissed his cheek.

They found themselves all together, sat on the sofa, jungle book being watched and sung along to, even impersonated by young Roland in particular. Robin sat holding his little peanut who stay contently asleep as he gently stroked her little foot. Regina rested her head upon Robin's shoulder, her feet tucked up underneath her and a blanket lay strewn across the three of them. This is how it should have always been. Maybe fate and love are the strongest forces at play? Sometimes nothing can stand in the way of love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The film had ended and the evening of reunions had resulted in a pile of blankets and salty popcorn crumbs. Regina had fallen asleep long ago wrapped up in Robin's protective arms to the sound of 'Bare Necesities'. Robin had lost track of his favourite film, his eyes resting upon his girlfriend and unborn child. He was so grateful to be here, holding them both. Roland had nestled up to Regina at some point during the film and Robin marvelled at how much their relationship had progressed while he was gone, at how much it had, had to adapt in his absence. It hurt. But he had to move the pain away in order to enjoy this moment. Be thankful that his little Ro had been so accepting of a new mother figure in his life and that his soulmate could love a child that wasn't her own so fiercely. But then again Henry was the most important proof of that. Regina had taken Henry into her life and always loved him as if he were her own. Henry was the proof of all of Regina's goodness and the constant reminder of how proud Robin was of her. She'd raised this amazing young man who was swiftly becoming one of his little boy's biggest role models and the most accepting step son. Henry lay across the rug on his belly, his chin resting in his hands as he swayed his legs along to "I wanna be like you" and Robin couldn't think of a moment that felt more right. All of them. Together. A family.

"I think this one may be my favourite" Robin murmured to the eldest of the boys

"It's pretty good! I mean who can't appreciate an orangutan that sings" Henry added in

"Well I seem to remember your mother's comment of - why would a monkey ever be king, he's practically vermin" They both laughed at the memory of them first watching it together.

"But then again your mother didn't really have much of a love for watching animals dance around chanting songs about nonsensical things"

"you'd be surprised, she could quote it for you now if you asked her to" Robin looked up at Henry curiously

"It's kind of been mom and Ro's thing. She's watched this on repeat for months" Robin looked down at a sleeping regina, gently brushing the hair that fallen in to her eyes behind her ear. How had he gotten so lucky? Why could nobody else appreciate the woman that was hidden under the mask of evil, the barricade that prevented her guard from becoming loose and her weaknesses to be exposed. She had always just been a woman betrayed, wanting to love and needing others to love.

"She never once became the evil queen Robin" Henry had to share his fear and his pride with the one other person who would understand.

"That's because she had you two. She had all the belief she needed. I'm proud of her" Robin looked down at his sleeping beauty, entirely peaceful and Robin couldn't help but wonder if this was the first time she'd properly slept since he left her.

"She's the best" Henry added, he was in complete admiration of his mother. She'd been through a lot and he would be the first to defend her. She'd come along way and losing her soulmate had just proven that.

The moment of step father and son bonding was interrupted by the sudden panicked screams of Roland who was yet again experiencing a nightmare, the same nightmare he'd experienced since losing his father. Regina instinctively woke and Robin sat still. He was conflicted and shocked. He'd never seen his little boy so distressed, he wasn't even sure how to help. He wasn't sure if her should settle his baby girl or attempt to calm Roland. He had a deep rooted fear that Roland's distress was because of him and he didn't want to startle him. But before he could make a decision Henry took charge of baby Robyn, his confidence suggesting a deep rooted habit. Regina had since woken and instinctively took Roland into her arms, his head nestled against her shoulder as she gently rocked him. Robin felt proud. They'd all pulled together, they'd managed without him. He felt like an intruder. He was imposing. There was no place for him here.

"Shh Roland it's ok, it was just a dream" Regina brushed Roland's curls away from his face and kissed the top of his head.

Robyn calmed down in the arms of Henry who was tickling under her chin and eliciting a little giggle that renewed a sense of calm. However Robin felt suffocated. He didn't know what to do and he hated himself for that. He made a sudden decision to exit the room, Regina just managed to grab his arm. She could sense his unease, she expected it. It was a lot to be faced with. It was tough to watch your 6 year old son's distress, the remaining scars that have been deep rooted at the loss of you.

"Ro it's ok, it was a dream. Look daddy's here. Daddy is ok" Regina gave a watery smile almost under laced with a hint of disbelief. It was only the night before where the same dream had played out in Roland's sleep and she felt as though she couldn't assure him. She couldn't make it better. And yet, here was Robin. Daddy was here again. Roland sniffled, his innocent little face all teary and red looking up towards Robin, reaching out his arms properly for the first time since they had been reunited. Robin instinctively scooped him up and smothered him in kisses.

"You don't have to be scared anymore my little man. I'm here. We both are, me and Regina"

"And me" Henry piped in, holding a giggly little Robyn in his arms. Robin had needed that acceptance from Roland. He needed his little boy to need him, to not be afraid of him. He needed him to understand that this was all real.

"How about me and you go find your monkey and we read a story before we tuck you into bed?" Robin suggested in desperate need of some quality time with Roland. Regina got that and she took it upon herself to watch little Robyn whilst Roland had his one on one with daddy.

"No Regina reads me story" Roland said defensively. As Regina took Robyn into her arms about to go and prepare her last bottle before bed she was drawn to Roland's sudden outburst.

"Daddy can read your story tonight, you've missed story time with daddy!"

"But I want you to read it, you do all the voices"

"Daddy does them better than me and you know it mister"

"but I want you to" Roland was kicking up a typical 6 year old fuss but he didn't realise the implications it was having on Robin. Regina could sense his unease.

"It's fine, you can do story time, I can do it tomorrow" Robin whispered disheartened.

"No you go have some time with your little boy, he's just finding it hard to adjust. I'm going to get our little peanut ready for bed and I will come just in time for a goodnight kiss. Do you hear that Roland, daddy's doing your story tonight and you're going to be good and get into your pi's and then go to sleep in your bed."

Robin was grateful that such a relationship had developed between Regina and Roland, she'd really become the parental figure in his life that he really hoped she would want to adopt someday.

"But I want to sleep in your bed!"

"Well I think the Roland sized space may be taken up with daddy tonight" Regina commented light heartedly, flirting with Robin at the same time as trying to reassure Roland that he needed to be brave and sleep in his own bed.

"Big boys sleep in their own beds don't they little man" Robin ruffled his hair as he adjusted his hold on his little boy

"Roland…" Robin warned, finding the confidence to coerce Roland once more.

"ok but can I give sissy a goodnight kiss first!" Robin laughed, of course his little boy had conditions, he wouldn't have been Roland without them.

"Of course you can" Robin put Roland down as he watched Regina crouch down so Roland could place a sweet kiss to his little sister's forehead.

"Sweet dream Bobbins" Robin smiled warmly at his two children's interaction. His little peanut reached out and held on to a curl of Roland's hair as he pulled away.

"Alright missy, I think that belongs to Roland" Regina attempted with one hand to tease the little one's grip but it was pretty firm.

"Peanut I promise he'll still be here in the morning" Robin laughed as he came to Regina's rescue. The family interaction only excited Henry for what was to come in the next 5 months as he stood on the sidelines laughing at all of them. This was what he had always wanted and what his mum had always deserved.

"I love you bobbins but you hurt me pulling my hair" Regina and Robin found it hard to keep a straight face as Roland tried to explain this situation to his baby sister. It was when Robyn giggle almost evilly in response that Robin and Regina couldn't restrain their laughter anymore.

"We are going to have our work cut out with these two as they get older" Regina commented as Robin scooped up Roland before he could make a run for his Woody that was sat in the corner, in hopes of beginning play time again.

"As they get older? This one is pretty hard work now" Robin teased as he tilted Roland upside down and tickled his tummy.

"You better not be hyping him up again" Regina warned flirtatiously, she walked closer to Robin to avoid the ears of her teenage son

"I was kind of hoping we'd get some time alone tonight and I'm pretty warn out already" Robin gave her a devilish grin before kissing her lips and heading upstairs for Roland's bedtime.

"And you promise you'll come and kiss me goodnight?" Roland heckled as his father ascended the stairs with him

"I promise" Regina giggled before turning her attentions back to the little girl in her arms.

"That was a pretty big yawn, are we keeping you up peanut?" Regina gently rocked her in her arms. Robyn was all dressed for bed in a sweet woodland and fairy patterned onesie. Regina had found it sweet how much her sister was trying to imprint Robin's background on to his little girl, find a presence for him within little Robyn's life.

"I've made up her bottle" Henry reached it out towards his mother.

"Thank you. You know you don't have to do this" Regina tried to reassure her son, she didn't want him to feel like he had to help, like he had to be there for all of them incase another potential tragedy was to ensue.

"I know mom, but I want to. We are a family and I've never properly had that" Regina's eyes welled up.

"I mean we made a family of the two of us but"

"This is different" Regina reassured him that she wasn't offended " a proper family unit"

"I just want to embrace that mom"

"Well I'm certainly grateful for the help, but Henry Daniel Mills you are not going to become a third parent. I won't let you. You're still so young"

"Mom" Henry warned

"Ok not that young. But I want you to be able to do teenage things. Go out to Granny's with friends or meet up with Violet" Regina gave her son a wink which led to the sudden appearance of Henry's flushed cheeks.

"Whatever happens from here, we aren't going to change" Regina cupped her son's cheek before placing a kiss upon his head.

"Now you better go up to bed, it's getting late"

"It's not that late, surely I could play my video games for at least 1 more hour?"

"half an hour"

"45"

"40 final deal" Regina smiled as Henry gently tickled little Robyn's belly and placed a kiss upon her own cheek before heading off to bed.

Regina headed to her room where she planned to settle down and feed little Robyn.

But before she could reach her room she passed Roland's and the sweet sounds of his giggling and Robin's many different voices warmed her heart. She couldn't help but stand in the doorway and listen. She didn't want to impose but she couldn't walk away either. She began to feed Robyn her bottle who happily took it, her eyelids began to flutter shut. The gentle sound of her father's voice apparently seemed to be doing the job of lulling her to sleep. Just like her big brother, Regina thought. She began to wind Robyn as she heard the disgruntled moaning of Roland. It would appear story time was over. Regina chose that moment to intrude, she needed Roland to sleep tonight. She needed time alone with Robin, she needed Roland back in a routine.

"What's all this whining?"

"Daddy only read one story!" Roland expressed his dissatisfaction.

"It's been a really long evening, I promise if you go to sleep now. In your own bed. Tomorrow we'll read you two stories. But you have to stay in bed"

"That means no getting out to play with Buzz, believe me we'll know if you have" Robin supported Regina before he took his little girl from her. She was very content in her daddy's arms, she was sound asleep. Robyn would never stay asleep in the arms of a stranger, it was a well known fact amongst the whole Charming-mills Clan. What was for certain was that Robyn sure knew who her daddy was. Regina had managed to coerce Roland into bed and was making sure he was all tucked in with his monkey before giving him a goodnight kiss. Roland was fidgeting, his little hands gripping his monkey for almost dear life.

"But what if I have another bad dream?"

"You won't Ro" Robin tried to assure his little boy. He hoped that now he was back that the bad dreams would stop.

"But what if I do?"

"Then you can come and get us and we'll give you lots of cuddles and make it all better" Regina kissed his cheek

"And what about monkey?"

"He'll get just as many, maybe more" Robin teased

"More!" Roland argued cheekily

"Of course not, daddy was just being silly. All the special hugs and kisses are saved for our little knight." Regina rolled her eyes in Robin's direction followed by a soft smile. Typical daddy, just as bedtime was winding down, lets see if we can hype up the 6 year old once more.

Robin mouthed 'Sorry' before giving her a warm smile in return.

Regina managed to calm Roland down and turned on the night light that projected sweet arrows on to his bedroom wall.

"That's new" Robin whispered as they both began to leave a sleepy Roland's room and head to _their_ own.

"Well he likes to be reminded that he's a Locksley through and through" Regina smiled before blushing as Robin pressed a sweet kiss to her temple.

They had both gotten ready for bed, Robin lay topless with his sweet girl laying across his chest still asleep. He had missed this. The two of them together. They had really bonded during their time in the forest, it was just a shame the reasoning was to protect the little girl from her mother's boyfriend.

"I'm not sure I have quite got my head around trusting Zelena"

Regina could't help the slight gasp as she looked up at Robin.

"But I can see how much having her mother in her life is benefiting her. I hate to admit it but Zelena stepped up"

"She did" Regina was almost defensive. Her sister had been through a lot and her daughter was the one thing that was truly grounding her, that and Regina. She just wanted Robin to start believing in her like she was. Start trusting her truly.

"I can't lie, it will be nice to enjoy moments like this without fearing for her safety. Without feeling the need to protect her from her own mother"

"she's your little girl, you'll always want to protect her… from EVERYTHING. But I agree, it's nice now there isn't some dividing family feud. I know the circumstances aren't great still but …I just want to focus on our future now Robin. I just need us."

Regina's brute honesty changed something within Robin. They hadn't been able to be that honest with one another. There was always something in the way.

"This will be us in a few months" Robin said as he gently stroked his little girls hand, her heavy breathing evidence of her deep sleep. Regina's hand fell to her rounded belly.

"It still feels strange to me that there is this little person growing inside of me. A little person that I'm going to have to birth and then be responsible for, for the next 18 years"

"Well when you put it like that" Robin and Regina laughed.

"But Regina, you've done this before. Look at Henry! I know he's not biologically yours and this pregnancy is new, but that's what makes this exciting. Henry has become the most witty, responsible and loving young man. He may not have your blood but he's your boy through and through" Regina smiled up at Robin before capturing his lips in a seductive kiss.

"and I happen to think you've never looked more sexy"

"Really Robin! All day puking, clothes that barely fit and cravings involving pickles is what gets you going is it" Regina teased and Robin couldn't help but laugh.

"ok maybe not the being sick"

"Gee thanks" Regina teased, she couldn't help it. She'd never been this relaxed with anyone but Robin and she was going to make the most of it, especially after losing him or nearly losing him more times that one should have to keep track of.

"All i'm saying is the accentuated curves aren't something i'm complaining about" Regina blushed as she watched Robin's eye line fall to her chest. She gave him a nudge before giggling

"that's so typical of you"

"What! I'm just being grateful that you're all mine and no one else's" Robin replied smugly. Regina couldn't help but revel in his possessiveness.

That was until they were interrupted by the squeaking of their bedroom door,

"Gina I tried, I really tried. Please don't be cross with me" Regina whispered into Robin's ear before sitting up and taking Roland into her arms.

"What was that you were saying about not sharing me?" she winked before budging up closer to Robin to make room for her little knight.

"Ro, this is the last time you are staying in our bed ok" Robin asserted his authority

"But"

"No buts Ro, you're a big brother and big brother's sleep in their own beds. Regina's having your little brother or sister and there isn't going to be room for you too bud"

Regina looked up at Robin with a pointed gaze

"Was that you calling me fat?" Robin looked mortified so Regina quickly reassured him she hadn't taken it personally.

"Don't listen to him Roland, I will always have room for my little knight"

"All i'm saying is, it's not very comfortable to sleep with a little baby growing inside of your tummy, let alone with a grown up 6 year old, a particularly fidgety boy for that matter fighting for room too. You don't want to hurt your little brother or sister do you?"

"Ok that was a little mean" Regina whispered towards Robin as she played with Roland's mop of hair.

"I promise tomorrow I will stay in my bed" Roland replied sweetly.

"He better, I want a chance to ravish the lovely lady carrying my child" Robin whispered so only she could hear.

"I thought you just told your son that he has to be careful with me" she gave him a flirtatious look, her eyebrow raised

"Well, technically I would be looking after you"

"is that so" Regina giggled.

"Shhhh you'll wake Bobbins up" Robin and Regina laughed.

"Since when did he get to call the shots in _our_ bedroom?"

"Oh shh you, I rather like having my little knight here, he gives good cuddles." Roland had fallen into a deep sleep quickly, as he had done every night in Regina's bed since he had lost his father.

"Robin" Regina gently whispered

"mmm" he gently murmured. He was now absent of baby, Robyn asleep soundly in the little bassinet in the corner of the room.

"Don't be too pushy about him sleeping in his bed. He hasn't slept their since you were last here" Regina's thoughts trailed off.

"I get it, I just want him to feel safe again"

"He will. He does. We all do. Your back with us forever" Regina added an evil queen distinctive tone to the end of her sentence.

"I don't remember saying forever" he teased

"Oh you're staying, have you seen what you did to me. You aren't going anywhere" Regina teased in reference to the bump that had now taken residence instead of her previously toned abs.

"Oh I wouldn't want to and you know it"

"I love you, Robin"

"I love you too. I'll be with you, _always_.'


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you all for your patience! I'm glad you are all sticking this story out still. Here is the sixth chapter I hope you enjoy all the Hood-Mills family feels._

 **Chapter 6**

A month had passed since they'd all been reunited with Robin. They'd kept themselves to themselves and had worked upon rebuilding the family dynamic they'd been on their way to creating. They were on their way to Granny's for what would be the first public meeting to return baby Robyn to her mummy after her weekend with daddy. Zelena, Robin and Regina had all come up with an agreement they were happy with. They were rarely absent from one another's lives but every weekend Robin got to spend three nights and two whole days with his daughter. He couldn't believe how much she'd changed and how much of himself he saw within those dimpled cheeks and glassy blue eyes. It had always been a fear, that he'd always see _her,_ but that was no longer a problem and with their own little one on the way he needn't fear Regina's pain at seeing her much loved niece. Robyn held his little girl contently in his arms, Henry pushed the stroller whilst Roland held Regina's hand. Regina was well aware of Robin's apprehension towards this step but he'd been adamant on getting back to normal, even when she suggested they could do this from the house. They set themselves in one of the booths, Zelena was already sat waiting. The boys raced off to be spoilt by Granny, she couldn't resist those dimples and charming manor when they sweetly requested chocolate milkshakes with all the works. Regina had sat down, she was now 5 months pregnant and she was starting to feel it, she simply rolled her eyes at the amount of sugar _her_ boys were consuming and prayed the sugar crash later wouldn't be too painful to bare. Her attention was soon drawn back to little Robyn who got very excited at the sight of her mummy, who was as equally pleased to see her.

"And how was my little green bean?" Zelena swamped her with cuddles and kisses, Regina and Robin both smiled. It was hard to believe they had got to this point of co-parenting.

"An angel until we tried to put her to bed, isn't that right peanut?" Robin informed Zelena

"you wouldn't have been any trouble for daddy would you? Would you?" Zelena tickled her little girls belly.

"Sissy stole my monkey!" the boys joined them now sufficiently supplied with chocolate, Roland bounced up on to Regina's lap which caused Robin to abruptly scold him.

"Roland careful!"

"Babe he's fine" Regina tried to defuse the situation, Robin's protective daddy mode had well and truly kicked in and Roland had felt the brunt of that on more than one occasion.

"Ro you have to be careful around Regina, you can't just jump on her at the moment ok?"

Roland looked very sheepish and the sparkle in his eyes had vanished. Regina couldn't take a sad Roland, she wiped away his chocolatey lips before placing a kiss to his temple.

"Come on you, it's ok. You do have to be a little more careful though ok?"

Roland nodded before scooting round to face the table, still on Regina's lap as he slurped at the glass of water Robin had requested to dilute the what would be hyper 5 year old. Regina wrapped her arms lovingly around Roland to reassure him she wasn't upset with him.

"So sissy stole your monkey?" Zelena asked Roland trying to bring back the Roland sparkle that his father had just stamped out. Regina squeezed Robin's hand, he gave her an apologetic look which she returned.

"Yes! My special one!"

"yes it seems it's the only thing that will get her off to sleep at the moment" Robin rolled his eyes, because of course his daughter would find a fondness to her brother's most beloved teddy, the one he has all the time.

"Yes, you let her borrow it didn't you so she didn't feel sad and she didn't give it back to you" Regina kissed his temple before sharing a look with her sister that expressed the carnage that ensued from that event. When Zelena felt that Roland was conveniently distracted she whispered

"Did you not try to magic a new one up?"

"Oh we tried, he saw right through it!" Robin sighed looking towards Roland, cheeky chops and curly hair. The adults laughed, who knew Robin Hood, The Evil Queen and The Wicked Witch of the West, would one day be sat discussing parenting. Henry had escaped to sit up at the counter having noticed Violet's appearance and Roland was now drawing pictures on the napkins with crayons. Regina couldn't remember a time where she felt more happy, more content. Her favourite three boys were all in her life and she'd finally reconciled with her sister and had the most beautiful niece with her own little one on the way. She never thought she'd have this. Ever. Robin had draped his arm across her shoulder and could sense she was starting to get a bout of morning sickness.

"I think we better order you and squidge some food" Robin commented as Regina looked at him gratefully.

"Cheeseburger and fries…"

"and extra extra pickle" Robin finished off her sentence. It still amused him that his health freak of a girlfriend craved junk food. She'd completely deny it once the baby was born, he just knew it.

"You can never have too much pickle!" Regina commented bracing for finally having her cravings settled.

"Oh I think you can love!" Robin teased before capturing her lips in a loving kiss

"I want food too!" Roland piped up

"You just ate three whole scoops of ice cream!" Robin commented, his little boy huffed out deflated

"Regina didn't have anything because the baby was making her feel a bit sick" Robin tried to explain to his 5 year old son but it wasn't quite working.

"You can have some of my fries, I'll never get through them by myself" Regina gave Roland a cheeky grin that pulled him from his sulk. Robin rolled his eyes at the pair of them before ordering the food.

"Do you think you're going to have a baby brother or sister?" Zelena asked the little boy sat sweetly colouring in once more.

"A sister" he replied confidently

"I thought you said a little brother the other day?" Regina replied almost shocked at Roland's response.

"I did! But that was ages ago Gina!" Zelena laughed

"Gosh Regina keep up" Zelena teased her sister, enjoying listening to the little boy's beautiful mind.

"Oh I see sorry!" Regina replied sassily.

"And what are you going to teach the baby Ro?" Zelena asked, knowing that Roland was a rather mature 5 year old and he'd have some sweet response that would probably leave her baby sister teary.

"I'm going to teach them what all the parts of an arrow are called, I'm going to read them my favourite book and I'm gonna teach them how to build our forts, just like Gina does" Roland looked up at Regina for her approval, she'd just about held herself together. He was just like his father. Just as charming. Just as loving.

"That's lovely Roland, they're going to be so lucky! Robyn's pretty lucky to have you, you taught her peek a boo" Zelena comments proudly, watching Roland's sweet yet smug face. He was a pretty proud big brother. Robin returned placing Regina's food down in front of her catching her wiping away tears.

"Love, are you ok?" he tried not to make too big a deal, he knew how her hormones were up and down.

"I'm fine, just sometimes Roland is too sweet for his own good" Robin smiled before giving her a loving hug, Zelena whispered 'baby' so Robin understood what had been the topic of discussion.

They parted and Regina got ready to tuck in, the baby had suddenly started moving around a lot. It would seem they were as eager for that cheeseburger as Regina was. As she went to pick up her cutlery she spotted a little monkey out of the corner of her eye.

"Oi, are you eating my dinner before I even get a look in?" Regina teased, giving little Roland a pointed yet cheeky scowl.

"No!" he replied defiantly a mouth full of fries giving him away.

"You are such a monkey!" Robin tickled his little boy before stealing a fry right off Regina's plate.

"Seriously you two!"

"You knew I was a thief when you met me" Robin gave her the smug smile she couldn't resist or ever get mad at him with.

As Regina recovered from the flirting with Robin and finally started to demolish the food up in front of her, she noticed her sister's posture change. Roland had crept back onto Regina's lap and she hadn't had the chance to notice Robin's disappearance. Regina finally caught her bearings at the sudden raise of Robin's voice. Zelena got up to take Robyn out the back before she screamed the diner down and held out her hand for Roland, he didn't need to see this. Roland simply buried himself further against Regina, which was getting rather uncomfortable what with her growing bump. Regina finally got the chance to look at Robin after reassuring her sister she had Roland.

"Mate, pirates aren't welcome here!" Robin flipped. Regina had never heard her partner so angry. Roland was clearly frightened, he held on to the hands that were wrapped around his middle as Regina tried to reassure him and calm Robin down.

"Robin, what's the matter?" Regina was genuinely confused. They'd not properly spoken about Hook and his chance to live, but Regina had presumed that was because he understood how hard it had been for her to watch her best friend get her happy ending whilst hers was taken away.

"What's the matter? These two! Look at them swanning in, not a care in the world, not a thought for anyone but themselves" Regina was growing worried for what Robin may say or do next.

"Alright mate, let's calm down" Hook chose to try and defuse the situation. Bad move. Rookie error.

"You don't get to tell me to calm down, neither of you do. Not after neither of you did anything for Regina!" Emma and Hook became bashful and Regina didn't know what to say or do, luckily Henry appeared to aid her in coaxing Roland to go out the back with him and join Zelena.

"But I want to stay with you"

"I'll be there in a second, please be good and go with Henry, Roland. I promise we'll come get you" she kissed his forehead before lifting him off her lap and watching him leave with Henry before she intervened on argument that was slowing losing Granny customers.

"Robin" Regina tried to calm him down she tried to lace her fingers with his, but he pulled away. She had no idea he felt this strongly. They talked about everything. Why didn't he talk to her about this?

"We followed you to hell Emma, I left my new born baby to help you. We both did. We were there for you at your darkest moments. We trusted you despite your darkness. But where were you when Regina needed you most? You're her best friend"

"She had Zelena" Emma replies naively

"That's not the same Emma and you know it. I guess it's nice to know those closest to you will always have your back" Robin is seething. Regina has never truly had someone who loves her this much stand up for her. Yet here is the man who literally gave his life for her, yet again defending her. But it almost hurts more as every word that he speaks rings truer and truer. Where was Emma? She knows she shut her out and initially it was helpful, especially with adjusting Roland. But where was Emma to help her bring her soulmate back from the dead, to try? Regina split emma's heart in order to bring Hook back. She followed him to hell. She faced her demons, the people she wronged and killed. She faced her mother. All because of a pirate. Captain _bloody_ guyliner.

"That's no way to talk to her" Hook stepped in aggressively. The two men were rowing, the two men who were once close friends.

"Tell me pirate, how does a man who didn't even stop Hades, because let's face it that was all Zelena. The Zelena who was deeply in love with him and killed him to protect everyone, get a second chance at life. Because from where I am standing, you're no better than the rest of us"

"Says the thief, who used giving to the poor as some sort of guise for robbing everyone blind!"

"Alright, enough guyliner!" Regina was about to lose it. He didn't get to criticise Robin. Not when he was willing to give up on Emma and except defeat. Robin never truly turned his back on Regina, he'd upside the world if I had to.

"OO are we about to get our first taste of the evil queen" Hook riled her but Robin was quick to defend.

"No! You don't get to mock how far Regina has come. This woman, the one I love has changed. If she hadn't you'd have known about it. I'm sure you'd have been top of her list to rip your heart out" Regina instantly reached for Robin's hand, she didn't like him talking about the woman she used to be. That person disgusted her. Repulsed her. It made her feel like her current heroism was built on fakery. Robin gently squeezed before calming himself within her eyes, he whispered a sincere sorry. But he'd wanted them to understand what they put Regina through. That this wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that Regina got to lose everything whilst her best friend got everything, despite being the dark Swan.

"Let's go home" Regina looked up at Robin, she didn't want to be vulnerable here in the diner in front of Emma. She didn't want Emma to see how much she had hurt her. Robin placed his arm around her waist as they headed to get the boys. Robin gave his little girl a kiss goodbye before scooping Roland up into his arms.

"I want to give sissy a kiss!" Roland demanded

"I want doesn't get Roland" Robin hadn't properly cooled down yet

"Robin, just let him say goodbye" Regina spoke calmly but her words had an edge of frustration. Robin let his little boy down and calmed as his Roland gave a sweet hug and kiss to his baby sister. Regina's hand instinctively settled up on her belly and circled in a soothing motion. As Roland finished Robin steered him towards the door, ruffling his hair.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you kiddo"

"It's ok daddy." Roland had such a giving heart.

Regina took Robin's hand, gently leaning into him resting her head upon his shoulder before the four of them left the dinner.

"Henry! Fancy an ice cream?" Killian called as the Hood-Mills family attempted to pass through and leave.

"Don't even try it" Was all Henry voiced before speeding off out of the diner

"Henry?" Emma called after him disheartened.

"Just let him cool off Emma, he just needs some space" Regina tried her best to stay calm. She didn't want another argument.

"I would like some ice cream!" Roland bounced up and down in front of them.

Robin scooped him up

"How about we have some ice cream at home, Regina's tired" Robin knew Roland wouldn't pursue if it involved his little baby brother or sister and Regina. Regina smiled, cupping his cheek with pride at how well he'd just coped with that. No thanks to Hook! Really? Ice cream…in front of a five year old?

"We need space. You can see Henry but… " Robin didn't have the words to continue. Regina looked up at him conflicted at the partition between their once friends and him becoming the father figure, the man of the house within their growing family. Within that moment it felt like they were a family. She didn't just make decisions involving Henry, Robin got to too. She'd have once felt like her toes had been stepped on, how dare somebody involve her son. But this was Robin, and he was essentially the father within Henry's life. He got to make decisions that were best for him. She wanted Robin to feel he could make decisions and choices and voice concerns he had involving Henry. Regina wrapped her arm around Robin and squeezed a bit tighter in admiration of him taking charge of the situation.

They walked back to the mansion and Roland had fallen asleep in Robin's arms. The sugar it would seem had caught up with him.

"Is that really how you felt all this time?" Regina calmly voiced, because she wanted them to be able to talk about anything. Robin sighed out, giving her a simple apologetic look.

"You know you can talk to me about anything? Why didn't you talk to me? I would never have put you in a situation where you had to face him yet, where there was a possibility that you would"

"I wanted us to be normal. Us to be a normal family for once. No curse, no magic, no reminiscing on what we've all been through. I just wanted us to get back to what we had, what was developing"

"Oh Robin. I get that, but please know I love you and I'm going to always be there for you. I care about you, you're pretty important to me"

"Well that's just as well since you're pretty important to me too." They shared a deep kiss just above Roland's sleeping head.

"I didn't mean to snap, but you've come so far and I want you to realise how proud I am of you. I don't know a better example of hard work, of love or redemption that I could teach Roland. I wouldn't want him to have any other example." Regina's eyes teared up

"I wouldn't want to see him have that with anyone else" Regina trembled and Robin sucked in a breath of complete love. They were truly soul mates and the more time they spent together, the more they understood of one another the more they got to see that fate is everything.

"I liked how you had Henry's interests at heart" Regina voiced as they neared the mansion.

"You did? I was worried I may have over stepped the mark with that one?"

"No. You are that father figure to him. I love that you see my son as your own, that you care for him so deeply. He deserved that and he's never had that" Regina cups Robin's cheek before they once again kiss having reached the little white gate.

"It would seem that son of _ours_ beat us too it" Robin acknowledged young Henry waiting for them at the front door. The Henry whose face lit up at being considered _his_. This was the moment they accepted themselves truly as a family. The moment everything began to change.


	7. Chapter 7

_It's been a while but I hope this makes up for it! Please continue to review, I really value your feedback and ideas!_

 **Chapter 7**

Robin had been true to his word when he'd said that the Hood-Mills needed their space from Emma and Killian. Henry had even kept his distance, unable to forgive his mum for being so inconsiderate, so naive, so unsupportive. It was these events that had led to the bonding of Robin and Henry over the past month. Regina, now six months pregnant, found herself watching two of her favourite boys out of the kitchen window. Henry had really begun to embrace his relationship with Robin. He knew he made his mother happy and he went out of his way to make sure they were all happy. The pair of them were in the garden with Robin's make shift target, pinned up against a tree thankfully _not Regina's beloved Apple_ and Robin's bow. Henry had gotten quite good, he'd managed to get half of the arrows on the target. As Regina proudly observed from the window, the baby became very active, her hand gently circled her stomach soothingly. Three months. That's all the that was left until the day arrived when they would finally meet their baby. They'd both decided after much persuasion from Regina that it should be a surprise as to whether there would be another little prince or knight of the round table, or maybe even a little princess that would be joining and completing their precious family. It was moments like this that Regina couldn't wait for her due date. As much as it scared her, she longed to watch Robin with their baby. Bonding with their baby. Treasuring, loving and protecting them at all costs. She'd always longed for a family but she'd never once considered it would be like this. This fulfilling. This possible. As Regina lost herself to her daydream, a pair of little of feet ran into the kitchen and dragged a chair up to the window. After all he was the little knight.

"Gina can I go play with Henry and daddy?" Regina hadn't noticed him until that point.

"Oh sweetheart, you know your too little" Roland looked up at her with his big brown eyes and dimpled cheeks.

"Pretty please?"

"Ro, you can't play with the bow and arrow. I don't want you to hurt yourself. If you did, not even your monkey would be able to make it better"

"But I'm a merry man and merry men come in all shapes and sizes"

"They do! And what else do merry men do Roland?" Roland gave her his best thinking face

"They are honest and they are honrle"

"Honourable" Regina replied with a little correction. It was then that Regina had an idea.

"Do you know what else they do, _other_ than bows and arrows?"

"What?" Roland replied with so much intrigue. His big brown eyes remained entirely focused upon Regina.

"They build camps of course and have camp fires" she waited to see if Roland caught on to her idea, but he was too obsessed over learning what else he could do to feel all grown up like Henry.

"What about if we built a camp in the back garden?" Roland gasped with excitement.

"Really?"

"Yes really, just this once. We can't have our littlest merry man feeling all left out" She cupped his cheek before kissing the top of his head.

Roland bounced down and ran out of the back door

"Careful!" Regina called laughing at the little boy's excitement. It only felt like yesterday that she was telling a 5 year old Henry the same thing.

Before Roland had made it properly outside, he was being carried back in again upside down by his daddy whilst Henry tickled his tummy.

"So I caught myself a wannabe outlaw" Robin teased

"No daddy I'm a merry man" Roland demanded. Robin, Regina and Henry all smiled at the innocence of him not realising they were the same thing.

"Of course you are and so you always will be!" Robin set the record straight, placing his little boy down the right way up before he was tickled to death by Henry.

"Gina said we could make a camp in the garden!" Roland bounced up and down. Robin gave a Regina a questioning look. As Roland bounced off for supplies dragging Henry behind him Robin headed over to Regina.

"Now was this really your idea or did that little monkey in there force your hand?"

"He is pretty persuasive and those dimples are pretty hard to say no to. But, this time this was all me. I couldn't deal with his sad little face when he couldn't join in with the target practice. He had to be reminded of his roots" Regina couldn't help but look smugly at Robin.

"So Mr Hood, looks like you're camping out this evening"

"What you mean I may actually be able to sleep this evening without roasting to death because you refuse to open a window?" Robin teased as Regina smacked his chest in response.

"Roast to death? Next time I shall show you one of my fireballs, you won't get confused with roasting again" Regina scoffed, Robin just stared at her almost egging her on.

"Hey, it's not my fault you'd only ever experienced the wrath of the outdoors before. I'm a queen and I like to be a bit more regal"

"You're certainly a queen alright"

"But i'm your queen"

"You're milday, all mine." Their moment was as always interrupted by the sound of cupboards slamming and squealing children.

"I better go find the sleeping bags for them" Regina tried to pull away from Robin's embrace but he held her in place.

"You'll do no such thing, I know where you've hidden those. Top of the airing cupboard in the basement. You need to look after yourself and squidge. I'll sort out those boys of ours."

"Alright thief, just this once i'm going to let you be all protective daddy. But for the record I'm pregnant and not an invalid"

"Oh I know Mills, you're more than capable of getting up several times in the night to head to the bathroom"

"Oi! Would you like to see how far magic can extend, let you experience what it's like to have a baby pressed down on your bladder?"

"I'm just teasing, but seriously please put your feet up. For me?"

"ok" Regina moaned giving him a deflated look which was still full of the love that sparked within her eyes whenever they were together. Regina tried to sit still for all of 5 minutes, she got as far as reading the first page of the book she'd been meaning to start before she slammed it down on the coffee table and swung her legs round. She'd just about mustered enough momentum to get herself up, which had been proving difficult with the weight of a growing baby that was getting bigger and bigger with each day that passed. She headed for the kitchen where she rummaged the cupboards with sheer frustration, certain they had what she was looking for until there it all was. The ingredients for smores. She popped open the bag of marshmallows and popped one in her mouth.

"I'm not quite sure this equates to resting?" Robin teased her from the door way amused, having found her stuffing the marshmallow in her mouth.

"What will the boys say? You'll spoil your dinner"

"Which I presume you're making" Regina mocked, brushing off her floury hands on a tea towel.

Before Robin could respond, she relieved him of the panic that came with him having to cook.

"These are for dessert, I thought we could make smores"

"smores?" Of course, Robin hadn't had one of this worlds delights yet, though she was pretty sure from the state she had found Roland and Henry in one evening after work that Roland definitely had. Henry had said he'd sort an afternoon snack for Roland because she was finishing late. It would seem Regina and Henry had very different ideas about what afternoon snacks included.

"Why Mr Hood, a smore is possibly the most perfect combination. Biscuits filled with toasted marshmallows and covered in chocolate" Robin's eyes narrowed

"That does all sound rather sweet"

"Don't be a spoil sport. Squidge seems to approve" She comments on her baby's tiny kicks, drawing Robin's hand toward the spot so they could both revel in the moment together.

"You can't learn _all_ of mummy's bad habits just yet squidge, You've barely left the womb and she's already a bad influence"

"Oi you can't turn them against me yet! And I can assure you they get their inability to stay still in their sleep from you!"

Robin gave her his best pouty face before Regina couldn't resist and captured his lips in a seething kiss.

"So did you find the sleeping bags without uprooting the whole cupboard?"

"It's still standing yes" Robin wined back like a teenager. "And the boys have started on the tent"

"Great." Robin's phone beeped, he pulled it out and soon his expression was filled with a watery smile and a gasp.

"Babe? You ok?" Regina asked concerned until Robin flipped the phone round and showed her the video Zelena had just sent him.

"She's crawling!"

"She's a clever little peanut!" Robin exclaimed proudly.

"As if we didn't already need to be watching her every move" Regina laughed, knowing that from here onwards there was no stopping little Robyn.

Robin was suddenly overcome with emotion. Regina didn't speak, she simple reassured him by stroking up and down his arms, knowing how much he hated missing out on his little girls development. Zelena didn't keep anything from them but because he wasn't always with her, he missed the little moments.

"I know it's tough, I know you hate when she learns something new and you aren't there"

"It just reminds me how quickly she's growing up" He took a deep breath, their heads resting against one another.

"But it's going to be different with squidge"

"No don't do that" Regina drew back. Robin worried he may have offended her.

"Don't try and make out like you're doing a bad job, you're not. The circumstances will be different but the way in which you love this baby the way in which you love Bobble won't be"

"Bobble?"

"Just another nickname I may or may not have just come up with for Robyn"

"Can I be honest with you?" This conversation was beginning to take a very different approach.

"you know you can"

"I…I just can't…with her name. I thought I could get used to it. I thought I could be flattered. But it just reminds me of everything I almost lost forever. That I was gone. That I abandoned you"

Regina gently stroked his cheek.

"What are you suggesting?"

"I want to change her name" Robin confidently announced.

"I thought initially that it was the fact I didn't get to help name her that bothered me, that I was being stupid and I'm to have another little bundle of joy to name so it couldn't really be that"

"why didn't you say anything before?"

"I didn't want to ruffle anyone's feathers. We've just begun to patch things with Zelena, didn't want to start a family feud once more"

"Oh Robin, if that's honestly how you feel then you need to talk to Zelena"

"But she's 7 months old!"

"She's still little, I'm not going to let you bottle this up. It will destroy the moments you have with her. They'll always be tainted by that memory" Regina understood, she just wanted him to act on it. She wanted him to be happy.

"Why don't you go finish setting up camp for this evening and I shall call her and ask her to come over?"

He kissed her forehead in response before heading out to see what the boys had managed in his absence.

"Z, is there any chance you could come over tonight?"

"You may be a life saver, Robyn won't settle she's really teething and I'm at my wits end"

"well i'm sure daddy will be more than happy to relieve you of the crying baby for a while" Regina laughed grimacing at the use of _Robyn_ now knowing how horrible it made her _thief_ feel.

Zelena arrived more quickly than Regina had expected. She greeted her sister and her niece who really was looking rather sorry for herself.

"Oh that's a very sad face, especially from one clever little girl who can crawl now" Regina bounced her in her arms before she headed towards the back door encouraging Zelena to follow.

"Daddy's outside making camp" Regina tried to talk soothingly to the little girl who did seem to stop grizzling. Robin had noticed the extra presence in the kitchen and left the boys to play.

"Here he is" Robyn's little arms reached out for her daddy who instantly scooped her up and peppered her cheeks with kisses.

"Very proud of you and your crawling peanut!" Robin gently tickled her stomach making her giggle.

"Thank god! I thought she'd forgotten how to" Zelena replied making the rest of them laugh.

"So what was the urgency in coming over?"

Regina and Robin shared a tentative look, Regina tried to give him the courage to explain how he truly felt.

"I want to change her name" Zelena was shocked, concerned and worried.

"But why?"

"Every time I say her name, every time I hear someone call for her, i'm reminded of almost leaving everyone I loved forever. Abandoning them. Abandoning her" Robin cradled his little girl a little closer, kissing the top of her head.

"I understand, but why didn't you say anything?" Zelena's response shocked him a little, though Regina had known exactly what her response would be. She knew she'd understand.

"I didn't want to make things difficult between you and Regina"

"Robin, don't be stupid. I know you're an outlaw but give yourself credit, you have more brains than that. I have no objections to us changing her name." Robin let out a relieved chortle because snuggling his little girl.

Robin and Zelena went to sit down at the kitchen table to discuss a respective name.

"I'm going to go check on the boys" Robin reached out for her wrist with his free hand.

"Stay"

she looked up between Robin and Zelena both with a soft smile gracing their faces.

"You're her favourite auntie you're just as important in this process" Zelena joked

"I'm her only auntie"

"Exactly, she's super lucky!" Zelena had done a good job at reassuring her sister that she deserved to be here in the naming process of her niece.

"She deserves to have a pretty name" Robin expressed his first thoughts

"Before the underworld, had you had any ideas yourself?"

"I hadn't chosen something yet, no. Nothing quite fitted and then we were alone in the woods for some daddy daughter bonding and it became even harder"

"What about… Poppy. Reminder of your time together in the woods, your life in the woods" Zelena suggested rather sweetly

"Of the poppy fields your ruled in…" Regina commented demonstrating the unhealthy and not so positive reflection it would have on a little girl, the reminder she's the daughter of the wicked witch of the west.

"Daisy" Robin voiced subtly, not quite sure of it himself.

"Maybe there are too many flowery names in Storybrooke, Lily…Violet…." Zelena mused.

"What about Hazel?" Robin thought, it would still have his beloved fondness of the woods.

"I don't dislike it but I don't love it"

"Charlotte?" Zelena suggested

"Sounds too much like she's destined to be queen. She doesn't need that kind of expectation on her head, believe me" Zelena appreciated her sisters input.

Regina didn't want to suggest anything but simply support Robin and ensure that whatever they chose he loved it and was happy.

"Scarlett?" Robin's face lit up and Zelena mused the name over in her head whilst looking over at her little girl in Robin's arms.

"Scarlett"

"That's perfect" Regina commented, gently brushing the little girls cheek.

"Scarlett Hazel Locksley- Mills" Zelena announced, to which Robin beamed and raised his little girl up in the air so he could properly take in every ounce of beauty.

"Dadddddddyyyy, we've been waiting for aaaggggesss!" Roland burst into the kitchen from the garden.

"I won't be long"

"come here my little knight" Regina managed, just about to pick him up on to her lap and wrap her arms around him.

"Bobbins is here!" he exclaimed, Regina could sense Ronin's discomfort and decided she'd lead the way to explaining the situation as best as she could to a 5 year old.

"Well Roland, Bobbins isn't her name anymore" Roland looked up at her all wide eyed and clueless.

"Well it's pretty silly having the same name as daddy"

"and very confusing" Great, he was understanding, even if his responses were slightly on the honest side.

"Well daddy and Zelena have chosen something all the better" Henry had caught up with Roland at this point and was sitting in on the explanation.

"So what have we chosen for little peanut. Which by the way she'll always be!" Henry commented sharing a smile with Robin, who understood him entirely.

"Well you boys, meet Scarlett Hazel Locksley-Mills." Roland accepted it. He didn't ask questions. He didn't bat an eyelid. He slid off of Regina's lap and went over to play with his little sister _Scarlett._ The rest of the evening flew by, the boy's were all set to camp in the garden with Robin, Regina was choosing her warm supportive bed, after all she was pregnant and that was bad enough on her back. Before it was finally time to sleep though the four of them were sat outside toasting marshmallows and eating smores. Roland had decorated his face in chocolate.

"I'm not sure that one is quite big enough" Robin commented making them all laugh at Roland shoving a giant smore into his mouth. Roland looked up innocently, his cheeky smile and dimples all aglow amongst the chocolate and sticky remnants.

"Thanks for this mum, we've never done this before"

"well there can always be a first" Regina smiled

"Right Ro, I think it's time you went and washed your face, brushed your teeth and got into bed" Roland huffed out in response to his daddy before going in to do as he was told.

"Don't forget to come and say goodnight to me monkey"

"Wait! You're not sleeping with us" Roland's whole face a wash with sadness.

"I can't sweetheart, it won't be good for your little brother or sister"

"But I will give you an extra big hug and a kiss"

"And I shall read you one of my comics before bed" Henry suggested trying to save the day.

Roland obliged and the evening ended as it was intended.

Robin stole a few minutes with his lady before they parted for their first night in a long time.

"We'll miss you"

"I'll miss you both too" he commented, his hands gently circling her belly.

"Thank you for today, _Scarlett_ is perfect" he smiled, more than she'd seen for a while now. She hadn't realised quite how troubled he'd been.

"I love you and I just want you to be happy" they shared a warm kiss before parting.

"Now you better go back to the boys before Henry starts telling scary stories. If you're lucky I may have waffles on the go for breakfast"

Robin smiled before capturing her lips once more.

"Sweet Dreams."


End file.
